


Dirty Dogs Don't Belong On The Bed

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Melinda wonders how she puts up with her boys, and then she remembers how fantastic they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dogs Don't Belong On The Bed

This had to be a dream  
There was absolutely no way that Melinda was seeing anything but a dream. She had been on a long mission, had very little sleep. Really, there was no other explanation.  
At least, that is what she told herself as she looked at the giant ball of fluff and sit situated in the middle of the king sized bed.  
“Phil!” She raised her voice high enough so her boyfriend could hear her in the kitchen, but the dog didn’t even flinch from its spot.  
“What is it?” Phil asked as he slide to a stop in front of the door and looked at Melinda with wide, panicked eyes “what’s wrong? Did something break?”  
“Your collection is fine” he said with a roll of her eyes “our bed however, is not”  
“Oh…”  
“Oh?” She asked, turning on her heel to face him “oh!? Phillip J Coulson why is there a dog sleeping on the bed!?”  
“Melinda just calm down…”  
“Is this Clint’s doing? Where is he? I know he’s back from his mission…”  
“Relax Mel. He’s at the grocery store getting dog food” she narrowed her eyes a Phil and watched as he put his hands up in surrender.  
“He found the poor thin in the street after some jerk kicked it into traffic” he explained as her shoulders slowly started to relax and she raised an eye brow “you know how he is Mel, he brought it home and I…I would have crushed him if I said no. Especially after I saw the vet bill….”  
“Fine” she sighed, trying to rub the tiredness out of her eyes “only a monster can say no to him”  
“Like Garrett?”  
“Only Garrett” she corrected as the front door opened and closed, an they listened to Clint’s whistling getting louder as he made his way to the bedroom.  
“Oh…” Two bags hit the floor with a soft thud “uhhh hi Mel…”  
“Clint” she said as softly as possible as she watched his eyes scan the room before going wide.  
“Awww lucky no” he protested as he ran up to the bed and tried to lift the dog up as carefully as possible “doc said no jumping onto things, I even got you a bed of your own”  
Phil looked down at the two bags that Clint had dropped and raised an eye brow as he knelt down and pulled out the offending dog bed.  
“Of course it’s purple” Melinda said with a soft smile as Clint helped the struggling dog down onto the floor.  
“Sorry. Shit I am so sorry you two” he said over and over as he started to pull the bed sheets off “I’ll do laundry ASAP…”  
“Clint…” Melinda tried to interrupt him as he continued to pull the bed apart.  
“I’ll get him into the living room and do laundry…”  
“Clint sop” Phil said as he stepped towards their boyfriend  
“He won’t stay long, just till he is healed and I can find him a good home”  
Rolling her eyes Melinda stepped into Clint’s space and turned him around to face her “relax” she ordered, watching as the tension rolled out of his shoulders while she ran her fingers down his arms to try and centre him. “Now sit ” he did as she said and sat on the edge of the bed with the bed sheets still clenched close to his chest while Phil watched them “now listen carefully. I am not mad at you, you can keep… Lucky, as long as you want, just keep him off of the bed” he nodded frantically as she spoke “and Clint…” She knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes “you are a good man, what you did for lucky was amazing”  
“Really?”  
“Would I lie to you?” He shook his head “good. Now, go start the laundry and by the time you get back everything will be set up for lucky and we can get some sleep. It’s late and I’m tired”  
“C…can I…”  
“Talk to us Clint”  
“Can I sleep on the edge tonight?”  
“Yes” she smiled “whatever you want” a smile grew on his face slowly as she watched, and he stood up and headed for the laundry room.  
“You’ve gotten good with his panic attacks” Phil smiled  
“You always told me I was good with people when I wanted to be” she smirked up at him as he laughed   
“True” he laughed in return as Melinda turned to lucky just as he was about to jump back onto the bed.  
“No” he warned, watching as he sat down on the floor “wait”  
“And so he dog training begins” Phil laughed as she glared over at him  
“Just for that I’m using he cuffs tonight”  
“You say that as if I’m suppose to think it’s some sort of punishment”

——————————-

Laying in bed a few hours later Melinda sighed as Phil cuddled up to her side, Clint slept in a ball at the end of the bed, and lucky slept over top her and Phil with a paw over her face.  
“I need a bed of my own” she grumbled softly


End file.
